


Valentine's admirer

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a secret admirer for Vday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Nothing's mine expect the plot.
> 
> I wrote it for @natgayvanlis my queen of laziness ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was rising, and so does Danny Lawrence. She always wakes up at the same time as the sun. She took a quick shower to wake her completly, drank a black coffee and picked an apple. She opened the door of her room and found an envelop with her name on it. She opened it and read the letter.

 

*Danny,  
I don’t really know how to say that but I have a crush on you. What a better day to tell you this than Valentine’s Day?  
If you want to know who I am. Go to the library at 10am after your practice.  
Love,  
Your secret admirer xo*

 

Danny couldn’t help but smiled. She knew exactly who wrote this because she knows his writing but she would still do as said in the letter.  
Her practice was unsuccessful. She couldn’t concentrate. All she could think about was this letter and the person who wrote it. She finally accepted that she, too, had a crush on him.

She showered again before going to the library. Sadly, he wasn’t there. But there was another envelop.

 

*I’m pretty sure that you know who I am but if you’re reading this, that’s mean you may have a crush on me too. If I’m right, come to my room, I have a little present for you.  
Oh and eat this chocolate, you need to have something else than just an apple on your stomach.  
Love*

 

Danny’s smile went bigger through the letter. She ate the chocolate while going to the dorm of the Zetas. She knocked at a door. Kirsh opened it

“-What’s up Summer psycho? He asked  
-Oh shut up Kirsh! You know why I’m here! She replied  
-Do I?  
-Well maybe not, I should go… She started to go when he grabbed her arm  
-NO DANNY WAIT! I… I was joking. Of course I know why you’re here. It’s just… I’m a bit stressed and…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence because Danny was kissing him. In the hallway. She ran her hands through his hair while his were on her face.  
Few moments after, they broke the kiss and went in Kirsh’s room. His roommate wasn’t here so Danny was more relaxed. Kirsh made her sit on his bed and gave her a little bag. She opened it and discovered a stuffed grey puppy with a white belly where she could read in red letters: I’m stuffed with love  
Danny giggled and thanked Kirsh with a kiss.

“-Happy Valentine’s day Danny  
-Happy Valentine’s day”.

END


End file.
